My Shadow, Your Shadow, Our Shadow
by Mei Neko
Summary: What if things were different in Konoha? What if Sasuke and Naruto were girls? What if they were friends? Well, Naruto and company are about to find out when someone from a parellel world comes into their lives. SasuNaru, KakaIru, yaoi, yuri, and MF p
1. WTF?

Hey, it's been nearly two years since I bothered with fanfics. For those of you who are waiting for me to update my old ones, I'm working on it. It's just that I'm stuck on both Gravitational Go and Damn Him! Don't worry, I'm slowly working on them bit by bit…hopefully I'll get a chapter or two out by the end of the year…

Anyway, this is a Naruto fanfic, since my interested have turned on Naruto these days.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the creator and those who have the rights to the wonderful manga and anime. Also, the idea of the parallel universe council thing goes to Debra Goldsmith of her wonderful Ranma1/2 fanfics such as Genma's Daughter. This fanfic is sort of based on Debra's sequel to Genma's Daughter, Equal Hearts. Just to let you know, the only thing that is mine is…hmm…now that I think about it, I don't think anything is mine to claim. Oh well, just enjoy this fic and please read Debra's fanfics. Even if you're not into Ranma1/2, they're still very good.

Warning: This fic contains yaoi and yuri. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Although there are pairings that are m/f.

Rating: R for the sake of the bad language, violence, and sex. However there will be no lemon, unless someone wants to write it for me.

Pairings:SasuNaru, KakaIru, SakuLee, KibaShino, ShikaIno, NejiTenten, ItaHina

There will be more…I just need to know more about Naruto

Without anymore delays…let's began the fic!

Title:My Shadow, Your Shadow, Our Shadow

Author:Mei Neko

Chapter One:WTF?

It had all started out with a stupid prank that she had thought up. The idea began when she was finished with her small part time job at the noodle shop while her girlfriend was eating loads of ramen. It grew while she had let the old man take over her shift and as she walked her girlfriend home, the blueprints had been complete to the utter end.

Who knew that a few choice comments by some ANBU could help make a prank that would make even her girlfriend blush?

And who would also know that karma would finally bite her in the ass while she got ready for the bloody prank? Now that she thought about it, why had she not just lost a fight once in a while? It seems all of her good karma had been used up while she was winning! Hell, what did that matter? What mattered to her right now was that someone had caught her in the middle of her prank.

The sad part of it was that it was not the Hokage or even her aniki that had caught her. It was just some random woman, not even a ninja! Not only that, but the woman had made a ton of bloody noise by laughing her ass off at her! Stupid woman had broken into her plans since the two ran off before any of the neighbors could look out to see what was making the noise.

When she had finally found a clearing that was away from the village, she had yelled at the woman for screwing everything up. At the back of her mind, she noticed that while she was screaming and yelling her head off, the woman looked at her in amusement. That looked reminded her of her sensei who often enough seemed to be laughing at everyone. When she finally took a break from her everlasting words of insults and bitching, the woman had gotten up and grinned down at her.

"My, such an amusing creature you are. Much different then I thought you were. Very different." The woman mused.

"What the fk are you talking about onna!"

"Of course, such vulgarity and spirit is needed and I do want that promotion soon. But will it work? Seems too simple, but that lower level agent managed to pull it off…"

Now the woman was mumbling to herself about agents, chaos, wishes, and rocks that made her sound like a lunatic.

"Whatever onna, I got a prank to finish, later."

With the final parting, she had hoped to slip away before the woman got her bearings back. Sure the woman was hot, nice bust size that might even beat the Hokage, but all that weird mumbling turned her off.

"Not so fast there, little girl."

She felt something lifted her up from the ground, something that seemed even more powerful then herself. A yell escaped from her lips as she twisted and turned, trying to escape from the invisible grasp that held her. She looked down and was surprised that the woman was now glowing with power and had some sort of crazed looked that reminded her of one of her rivals. Only this look had no bloodlust in them.

Which maybe a good thing here.

"I'm afraid I need you to go on a little trip from me. Usually we have procedures that are done in a much more professional way, but due to complaints of relatives and such, we're still trying to find some newer method. Especially when trying to keep up with all the new trends and stuff. But don't worry! I'll personally deliver a note to your loved ones of your safety. Although it might take you about a month or so for you to get back!"

She stared in shock at the strange woman. A month! WTF!

"Hell no! Tomorrow is my birthday bitch! I'm going to have a birthday date with-"

"Yes, yes, I know. But not this year I'm afraid. You'll just have to make do with what you got. Give the guy a holler for me, okay! Ja!"

With that said, the woman disappeared, along with everything else.

Uzumaki Naruto was not a happy customer. Today happened to be one of the worst days in the world for him and damn it all it just plain sucks.

Usually his days would start out with waking up early, eat ramen, go and wait two hours for training with his team, train, get lunch, mooch around with his very few friends, eat ramen, go pull a prank if he could, train, eat ramen, go to bed, and so on. Sometimes he would get lucky and get a mission or two from the Hokage that might take him a week or two before he went back to his mundane life. Hell, even his own birthday was like this since he knew.

However, today, training was canceled, his two team members had disappeared, mobs of girls were running around Konoha, and most of the stores were sold out of everything except for grocery items. The only small blessing that Naruto could find was that the ramen shop was not closed. However, he had little to no pocket money on him due to rent and that he had bought a few scores of ramen cases.

"Damn that Uchiha!"

Today was the day that Uchiha Sasuke was born and it was the day that many females of Konoha would do their best to make and complete the ultimate birthday gift of their idol's needs. Personally, Naruto thought that it was stupid of the females to think that they could give the bastard the best birthday gift ever. First off, they would have to kill Itachi and bring his head on a silver platter. Then they would have to kill Orochimaru and have his head on a platter. After that, they would have to bring the entire Uchiha clan back to life. These would be the only things that would make the bastard happy and giving his undying gratitude for life.

But alas! None of the females who were amour with the lone Uchiha were strong enough to give the bastard his ultimate wish. It was pity since with the bastard still being single; all the guys would have to wait until they get a chance with the girls. That and Naruto might get a chance with Sakura.

Naruto gave a snort at that. Like hell he could. He wasn't stupid, but it was nice to have some form of hope that Sakura would noticed him more then just a friend or a teammate. However, as mentioned before, none of the single females were out and about. Even Hinata was gone, mostly due to the fact that her team had a mission and would not be back until the day after tomorrow. Out of all the females, Naruto found Hinata to be the most sensible one, when she finally got over her stuttering. Mostly because the girl hardly ever spoke of the bastard and that she always talked about interesting stuff. Stuff that Naruto sometimes pays attention to.

The blond vessel sighed before he walked away from the village to a clearing to start his own self-training. Hey, just because it was the bastard's birthday, it doesn't mean that he should spend his doing nothing. As he walked, he briefly thought about hanging out with his other friends before he shook his head. Shikamaru was cool at times, but Naruto was fairly sure that the guy had some sort of boring stuff to do. Choiji was probably hanging out with Ino. Naruto believed that the plump guy was forced to eat Ino's cooking as a taste tester. Kiba and Shino were gone like Hinata. He had thought about hanging with Lee, but he quickly threw that idea out. He liked Lee, but if the guy was hanging with Gai…

Then there was Neji and Tenten, but Naruto was slightly uncomfortable with them. The blond thought that Tenten would most likely hand with Ino and Sakura on this day and Neji sometimes gets violent whenever Naruto asks him questions. Iruka-sensei was currently teaching class and Naruto knew better then to hang out with Kakashi-sensei.

It was at this time that Naruto tripped and kissed the grass and dirt. WTF! Damn it! The whole world was against him! Stupid rock made him trip! The blond was about to take his frustration on the poor rock when something else caught his eye.

The something else turned out to be a person. And that person turned out to be about his age and who was female. Before, Naruto had always believed that Haruno Sakura was the most beautiful girl for him. Now, after seeing this girl, all thoughts of Sakura had left his mind.

She looked to be about his height, maybe even a bit taller then that. She had pale skin and long black hair that looked like silky ribbons. There was something about her that made Naruto remember about the story of the Moon Princess. If Naruto were any younger, he would have even believed that this beautiful girl was the Moon Princess. The blond shook his head to rid of his more stupid thoughts before he took a closer look at the sleeping girl.

The first thing he thought was strange was her footwear. Unlike most people in Konoha, she did not wear the usual sandals, but black boots. Her long legs had two sets of stocking on them. The outer most was white, baggy, and only reached just below her knees. The inner most stockings were black, tight fitting, and reached about a few inches short of the hem of her shorts. Naruto blushed as he looked down at her shorts. They were the tightest and shortest things he had ever seen on a real girl. Even Ino, known to be sexy out of the females, wouldn't even try to wear them! He quickly looked away from the shorts and blushed again. The girl had a good figure for sure. Wearing a tight black midriff that covered up to her neck, it showed off the nice rack she had. The only things that were bare on her top were her shoulders and the tips of her fingers.

Naruto plopped down next to the girl. The girl could be an enemy, but he noticed the symbol on her forehead protector to be of Konoha. But, then, wouldn't he know about the girl? He was pretty sure he would have remembered a girl this beautiful if she were in the village. Hell, he was pretty sure all of the guys would have mentioned about a girl this beautiful. Even that bastard. It was possible that the girl was new, but then there would have been at least one ANBU around to watch over her and he was pretty sure most of the ANBU hated his guts.

He sighed and looked down at her. Naruto then thought that the reason he had never seen her was that the people had warned her about him. Him the kyuubi. He muttered a few choice words before he stared at her again. In a strange way, she looked a little like that bastard, only a whole heck of a lot more beautiful and she didn't have that pissed off look on her face. But that could be the fact that she was sleeping.

"Mm…"

Naruto blinked as the girl began to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal onyx eyes and her nose wrinkled in the process of waking up. Naruto had to hold back a chuckle at the face of the girl waking up. It was obvious that she was not happy person when waking up. She slowly turned her head and her eyes were half open until she was staring at Naruto. The blond blushed under her stare, in a way she did looked like that bastard.

That thought changed quickly when she smiled at him. At that point, Naruto felt that his mind had melted underneath that beautiful smile. And her eyes held something that Naruto swore he would never be in the receiving end of. They were filled with love and warmth. The best part of it was that it was aimed all at him!

"Hey." She murmured with her smile. Naruto blushed as she rolled over to him and slowly picked herself up to face him.

"H-hey." He stammered. The girl giggled and then nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck. Naruto gave an "Eep!" before he froze at the sensations that her nose was giving to his skin. The girl giggled once again and vibrations tickled his skin again.

"Ah, still so shy, Naru-chan? Really now, it's morning and it's my birthday. You haven't even wished me a happy birthday yet."

Thankfully the girl pulled away from his neck to pout at him. This however made Naruto blush and feel like a heel.

"U-um, H-happ-py B-bir-rthda-ay." He mumbled. In the back of his mind, he pitied the poor girl for having the same birthday as the bastard. Then he blinked as he remembered that this girl had called him "Naru-chan." That meant that she knew him.

The girl giggled at his stammering before a small frown landed on her face. Naruto gulped as he thought up possible scenarios of what was going to happen next. Most likely the girl was going to realized just who he is and put him down. The thought hurt him quite a bit. It just felt so nice that someone was looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

"Naru-chan. As cute as you are a boy, you know that I like you as a girl just as much. Besides, your bust is getting a bit bigger and there's nothing to be ashamed about having a B cup. I'm sure your growth spurt is going to come soon anyways. Pretty soon you'll have a nicer rack then Sakura's."

Naruto have heard a lot of excuses and explanations in his life, that includes the ones from Kakashi, but this one takes the cake. He blinked and stared at the girl for a moment. His brain was slowly taking in the words that the girl had said to him.

'Okay, she just told me that I was cute. That is good. Then she said something about liking me as a girl. Okay, that means she's seen my Centerfold no jutsu. And I do look hot using it. Wait a minute…if she likes me as a girl, doesn't that mean she's, what's that word? Oh yeah, she's gay. But if she thinks I like cute as a guy, doesn't that mean that she likes me as a guy as well? Okay, too much thinking on that. Now she just mentioned on my bust! Wait a second! Centerfold no jutsu has a nice rack! There's no way the rack was a B cup! It was at least a D! And what's that about a growth spurt! Is she saying that I'm short!'

"Hey! I'm not short!" he yelled out. He blushed as the girl blinked at him before she laughed at him.

"Kawaii! Naru-chan you just crack me up. But seriously, change back to a girl."

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy! And just who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled, angry that he was being laughed at. He instantly regretted yelling at her when she glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're a girl not a guy! I know that since we've been having sex ever since we've past our jounin exams!" she snapped. Naruto blinked at that. A jounin? This girl was a jounin! And they had sex!

"No way! I would have remembered having sex with you! I'm still a virgin! And I haven't even taken those exams yet!" he yelled again. The girl paled at that and then growled as she lifted his shirt up. Naruto yelped as he tried to pull it down, but the girl was stronger and she had gotten a good look at the seal.

"Damn it. That's the seal, but what the hell happened to you? No one can be messing up your damn brain and your body like this. Unless…" the girl muttered angrily before she stopped and then snarled. This made Naruto jumped back a bit. Now this girl was really reminding him of that bastard. The two even got angry the same way. Then quickly, the girl grabbed him and tossed him over her shoulder like a sack of rice and ran quickly back into the village.

"HEY! WTF!" Naruto screamed as he tried to struggle out of the grasp. Damn, but that girl was strong as hell! Which was rather unusual since he had the kyuubi and the extra power. So why was it that this strange girl was able to hold him down and run like hell?

"Be quiet! I need to get you to the old hag!" she snapped back without slowing her pace. Naruto ignored the comment and kept on struggling. He could barely see his surroundings. The blond briefly thought that he saw a couple of his friends, but he wasn't too sure due to the fact that the girl was going too fast for him to cry out help. It was then that he realized that he was in a good position to stare at the girl's ass. He took the time to watch the shorts ride up an inch or two at every interval.

For the first time in his life, Naruto gave up trying to fight and just enjoyed the view.


	2. Shadow

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the creator and those who have the rights to the wonderful manga and anime. Also, the idea of the parallel universe council thing goes to Debra Goldsmith of her wonderful Ranma1/2 fanfics such as Genma's Daughter. This fanfic is sort of based on Debra's sequel to Genma's Daughter, Equal Hearts. Just to let you know, the only thing that is mine is…hmm…now that I think about it, I don't think anything is mine to claim. Oh well, just enjoy this fic and please read Debra's fanfics. Even if you're not into Ranma1/2, they're still very good.

Warning: This fic contains yaoi and yuri. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Although there are pairings that are m/f.

Rating: R for the sake of the bad language, violence, and sex. However there will be no lemon, unless someone wants to write it for me.

Pairings:SasuNaru, KakaIru, SakuLee, KibaShino, ShikaIno, NejiTenten, ItaHina

There will be more…I just need to know more about Naruto

Without anymore delays…let's began the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Title:My Shadow, Your Shadow, Our Shadow

Author:Mei Neko

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two:Shadows

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was not a happy woman. Today was the Uchiha brat's birthday and that had caused a lot of commotion. Many of the lower level teams have been disbanded for the day due to the females insistence of giving presents to the brat. Of course, this being the brat's sixteenth birthday, it turns out that over half of the female teenagers wanted to give him his sweet sixteen kiss. Or something likes that.

All in all, the blond Hokage was forced to dump several missions on different teams and even on ninjas that had been retired. She rubbed her temples and winced at the thought of dealing with several complaints by the retiring females. She was lucky that most of them understood her problem, but it still made her feel bad about taking them off their retirement.

At least she only had to deal with paperwork for the next couple of hours and that's all she needed to do.

….

Who the hell was she kidding?

The fifth Hokage sighed and leaned back against her seat, ignoring the mounds of paperwork. It was a pity that a good looking kid was not interested anyone. She shook her head at that thought. No, it wasn't that the kid was not interested; it was more in the fact that the kid was only interested in powerful people. All for the sake a revenge. At least, the other brat had managed to make an impression on the Uchiha brat. It was a pity that the two were always fighting. It would have been nice for both of them if they had been friends.

However, things never turned out the way they were suppose to turn out. The Uchiha clan had a tight lease on both heirs and then there was the hatred that Naruto had to endure. It was funny how the opinions of others make such a difference along people. If only the two were free of such prejudices, could a powerful friendship have bloomed between the two? Time could never be turned back, that was something Tsunade knew from experience. Mistakes have been made and the only solution was to keep going through the paths of life.

"Is it too much to ask for life to be a little less painful for the two?" she muttered in the silence of her office.

"OLD HAG!"

The blond twitched at the name. That stupid brat had to interrupt her thoughts! Then she smirked, well, at least she could trick the idiot to a simple D-rank mission. Heh, let's see how he'll reacted to having to weed some fields! Now where was that scroll?

The door slammed opened and Tsunade blinked as an ANBU crashed into the wall. Her hands quickly reached out for a kunai and she quickly performed some seals. Naruto may be a brat, but he knew better then to attack an ANBU. In the back of her mind, a thought that Naruto shouldn't have been able to tackle one that fast had rushed through.

Just as she was about to finish off the last seal, a girl carrying Naruto appeared. Tsunade stopped and noticed that the aura surrounding the girl was not on the offensive, but that it was fear and panic. Wait a tick, a girl was carrying Naruto?

"Old hag!"

Tsunade blinked. So it wasn't Naruto who was yelling, in fact the brat was being unusually quiet, but it was the girl who was calling her. WTF!

"Don't call me that!" the Hokage screamed. The girl merely rolled her eyes as if she heard the argument for years.

"Whatever. Look, something terrible happened to Naru-chan!" the girl snapped as she put a dazed Naruto down and in from of her.

The Hokage blinked as she noticed that the girl was about half a head taller then Naruto and that she was extremely beautiful. In fact she looked a lot like that Uchiha brat. Plus there was the fact that she called Naruto 'Naru-chan".

"And what has happened here?"

"Damn it, old hag! I woke up this morning with Naru-chan and it turns out that she thinks she's a guy and she doesn't remember a single thing about me! I mean, I know that it's her, because of the seal, but it's like she has no memory of us! I swear to kami that it was that evil asshole that did this! I bet he did this just because I kicked his sorry ass! I'll kill him! No one does this to my Naru-chan and on my birthday!" The girl ranted angrily. Tsunade blinked as she thought that the girl acted too much like Naruto. Then she shook her head and frowned.

"No offense, but just what are you talking about? Uzumaki Naruto has and always will be a male. And I doubt he would remember anything about you since I have never seen you before myself. You called me old hag, but I would remember anyone who ever utter those words to me and trust me, I do remember. And while we're at it, just who the hell are you?" Tsunade snapped as she quickly pulled Naruto behind her. The boy had blinked and looked over her form to stare at the girl.

The girl was stunned at the words and it looked like she was about to faint. Then her face turned positively furious as she began to scream bloody murder.

"Damn it old hag! How could you possibly forget the one person who has been the proud pain in you fat ass! It's me, Uchiha Sasuki! Duh! The one brat who always pulls off the worse pranks on you! Like the time I bought over a hundred dozen black lacy panties and gave them out to all the males in Konoha, with your name sewn on them! Or that time when I tricked the ero-sennin into peeping in on your bath! Damn it! I swear to kami your mind must be losing it if you don't remember me! And it would take something extremely powerful for my Naru-chan to forget me! Naru-chan is my girlfriend and no one is ever going to come between us!"

Tsunade and Naruto blinked at the explosion. The girl, Sasuki, looked like she was going into round two of her ranting when Tsunade sat on the floor with a thud. Naruto followed her a second after. Instantly, Sasuki was by Naruto's side with concern on her face.

"Naru-chan, are you okay? Is it that curse or whatever that made you forget me taking toil on you? Maybe I shouldn't have taken you to the old hag."

Tsunade instantly recovered by smacking the girl on the head.

"Itai! Damn it! No need to hit me!"

The Hokage said nothing as she watched the girl nurse the bump on her head. The girl claimed to be an Uchiha, but she sure did not act like one. But, to knock out an ANBU so quickly, she was still a threat in a way.

"Uchiha? That means you're related to that bastard!" Naruto finally muttered. Sasuki blinked at that.

"You mean, Itachi? He's not that bad. Plus you shouldn't call him a bastard. He's good for my income."

The two blonds blinked at that. How could someone from the Uchiha clan say that Itachi was not that bad!

"He means Sasuke." Tsunade corrected while waiting for the girl's reply. Sasuki frowned.

"Sasuke? Who the hell is that? I don't remember anyone name Sasuke in my family. Trust me, I know everyone." Sasuki said with a snort. Of course she was pretty damn sure. It was always good to keep tabs on everyone, especially her family.

"What the hell do you mean! Sasuke bastard is Itachi's little brother!" Naruto shrieked. Sasuki rolled her eyes at that.

"Okay, now I know your mind has been screwed. You should know that Itachi is my aniki. And I don't have any other brothers. Goodness you had a huge crush on Itachi before we were in a real relationship. I had pulled a ton of pranks on him because I was so pissed at him." Sasuki grumbled as she sourly remembered the past.

It was then that Tsunade came across an idea that seemed impossible, but highly likely. However, she had to be sure. This could be just a plot from Itachi to sneak into Konoha's defenses.

"If you're really are an Uchiha, then you should be able to use the Sharingan." Tsunade said coolly as she stood up. Naruto quickly followed and put on his most definite pose. This caused Sasuki to giggle at the sight and caused Naruto to blush. The Hokage raised an eyebrow at that before she turned to the girl.

"Well, duh! Itachi and I are the few who can wield the bloody thing properly." Sasuki muttered as she activated the power that was inherited by her ancient clan. The two blonds gasped at the sudden change in eyes. However, Tsunade gasped as she felt the girl's charka jumped up to an even higher level. There was no doubt in her mind that this girl was even more powerful then Sasuke. Hell she was even more powerful then Itachi for sure!

The girl then deactivated her power and looked at the two with amusement. Tsunade sighed as she realized that this girl was no threat. Although she had thought it was possible that this girl could be a clone, it was obvious that the power level was much too strong to be one. She went and sat back at her desk again. The blond looked over at the ANBU who was still down. Damn, the girl had strength.

"Sit down, both of you."

The two teens looked at each other before they sat down as well.

"Now, I want both of you to shut up and listen to me. I have an idea of what might be going on and I'm having a hard time believing, but just listen."

The two looked at each other again, this time they were both nervous.

"Uchiha Sasuki. You have a girlfriend called Naru-chan. Now from what you told me, you know about the seal and what it contained in it. You have an older brother name Itachi, and it seems like the two of you have a good relationship. You also seem like a trouble maker and you have done many pranks upon the village."

Sasuki gave a nod at that while Naruto stared at her in admiration.

"Now, the person next to you is Uzumaki Naruto. He is a boy and has been born a boy. I know, I had helped with the birth. He is the vessel of the kyuubi and has been the scorn of the village for the past sixteen years. He does not have a girlfriend and has a small group of friends which extend to a few in other countries."

The girl grumbled something that sounded like "Garra-teme" but the two ignored that.

"The Uchiha clan has only two people. One is Uchiha Itachi, the eldest son and the other is Uchiha Sasuke, the second son."

Sasuki blinked in confusion before her eyes narrowed as she watched the woman for any signs of lies. She found none.

"The Uchiha clan was murdered a few years ago by Itachi, leaving only his brother as the sole survivor." Tsunade paused, expecting the girl to rise out of her seat to deny that Itachi would ever think about killing the clan. But much to her surprise, the girl just looked thoughtful and nodded for the woman to continue.

"Sasuke is one of the most promising ninjas in the village and very popular with the ladies." Here Naruto grumbled something insulting, but the two ladies ignored it.

"I see, you're saying that I'm in another world. A parallel world of my own. In a way, it makes sense." Sasuki grumbled. Tsunade gave a nod while Naruto looked at the two in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning. Tsunade was about to yell at the idiot when Sasuki turned and gave sigh.

"It means that someone took me from my world and placed me into yours. I don't belong in this universe but in a different one. It's like this. This is your Konoha and I have mine. Someone took me from my Konoha and put me into yours." She explained patiently. Tsunade stared in shock at someone bothering to explain something to Naruto without beating the living crap out of him.

"Demo, how come I don't see another you?" Naruto asked with confusion. Sasuki mulled a bit before she stood up and forced Naruto to do the same.

"See that?" she asked while pointing her finger at their shadows. "You know that with shadows, the light hits us and makes them. Now, if we place the light in a different place, our shadows change. Sometimes they look tall, and other times they look short. However, they still come from us."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked, a bit annoyed at the explanation of the origin of shadows.

"I'm getting to that." Sasuki said while giving his head a light swap. "What I'm trying to explain is that there is another Konoha that exists in a different place. That Konoha is like a shadow version of this one or vice versa."

"What's vice versa?"

"It means the same thing only switch the two subjects."

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Anyway, I come from that shadow Konoha. I am a shadow of someone who lives in this village. In my Konoha, your shadow is my Naru-chan. Uzumaki Naru." Sasuki said as she tapped Naruto's nose with her finger. Naruto slowly thought this over and then gave a nod to indicate that he understood.

"But if you're from this other Konoha, that's far away, how come you're here?" the blond asked. Tsunade gave a nod at that.

"Beats me. I thought it was a dream before, but last night, some onna captured me and mentioned about me going on a trip for a month or so. I guess this is what she meant." Sasuki grumbled as she went back to her chair to sulk.

"And how did this woman capture you?" Tsunade drawled. It must have been someone extremely powerful to catch someone like this girl. Much to the surprise of Tsunade and Naruto, the girl blushed and looked away.

"She caught me off guard while I was trying to get my prank ready. Bloody woman laughed her head off and I grabbed her before anyone could see I was out. She caught me off guard when we were out of the village." She grumbled. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that while Naruto laughed. Sasuki then sulked even more.

Naruto was delighted to find someone who pulled as much pranks as he did. It was nice to know this beautiful girl had something in common with him. As he slowly stopped his laughter, he began to notice that the way this girl was sulking was a lot like the bastard. Sasuki turned and scowled at him and it all clicked on him. Just exactly who this girl was a shadow of.

"Uso! There's no way that this girl can be Sasuke-teme's shadow!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken a few minutes to calm Naruto down after his discovery of which this girl was a counterpart to in his world. Tsuande had to whap his head a few times before Sasuki calmed Naruto down by saying that while she maybe this Sasuke-teme's shadow, it does not mean that she was him. After staring at the beautiful smile that Sasuke would never give, Naruto finally stopped panicking.

"Now, that the drama is all done, let's talk about what we're suppose to do." Tsunade grumbled. The two teens blinked at her.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Look brat, this girl is not from our world. We only got a few clues in how long she's staying here. She's staying here for a month. Where do you think she should stay at? You may not notice this, brat, but she's pretty powerful and a lot of your friends are going to find her a threat."

For once, Naruto gave a nod at that. It was true; he had tried to struggle out of her grip. Then he groaned as he thought about his friends.

"Demo, ba-chan, I think they saw me with her."

"No way, I went to fast for them to see me. Besides it was Ino, Sakura, and Lee, I doubt those three would bother checking things out. Sakura and Lee are so into each other and Ino is always trying to get them to stop doing PDA." Sasuki answered carelessly.

Naruto stared at her in horror at the thought that Rock Lee would be the one who would take Sakura-chan away.

"Uso! They are not together!" Naruto yelled. Sasuki blinked and then nodded at that.

"Gomen, I was thinking about those three from my world."

The two blonds stared in shock at an apologizing Uchiha.

"Enough. If you're sure about it, then keeping her presence as a secret would be useless. Rock Lee has good motion vision and chances are he'll tell that blasted teacher of his. And then Gai would tell it to Kakashi who will be asking you, Naruto, about it. I can make a passport for her now, but where the hell is she going to stay?" Tsunade snapped as she realized her problems were about to get bigger.

"I'll stay with Naru-chan."

Naruto blushed and jumped up at the girl's statement.

"No way!"

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to molest you or anything."

Tsunade, wanting to refuse the idea do to the fact that it would be improper, now decided that having the girl could be like a mini Jiraiya and it would not be a good thing for Naruto. However, before she could, Sasuki began her reasoning.

"Look, chances are that this Sasuke-teme is going to freak out that I'm another version of him."

Naruto gave a snort at that while Tsunade nodded for the girl to continue.

"You guys barely believe that I'm from another world, what do you think is going to happen if you stick me with someone else? Chances are the people here are going to think that I'm some freak and they'd want to get rid of me. Especially about the part that I have a girlfriend who is the counterpart of this Naru-chan."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at that. She herself was having a hard time that an Uchiha and an Uzumaki were lovers.

"However, if I stay with Naru-chan, chances are that the friends and senseis are going to be more accepting towards me if you order me to stay with him. We don't really need to tell them about this. You can just say that I am Naru-chan's fiancée from a different village coming to visit for a month as tradition. Of course, we don't need to mention where I came from since due to Naru-chan's seal, my safety needs to be first and blah blah blah." Sasuki answered without any concern. It was obvious that the girl was not too worried about her cover story, just as long as she could stay with Naruto.

Naruto was about to yell when he noticed that Tsunade had a pensive look on her face a sat back in his seat again while muttering under his breath. Tsunade had to admit that so far, Sasuki had a good plan going on. While the villagers may admire and worship the Uchiha brat, they might not take a bastardized version of him too well. Especially if they learned this version has a girlfriend with the Kyuubi. Not only that, but once the brat finds out just how strong Sasuki really is, the two might end up fighting each other to the death. She had no doubts in who would win the fight and it would be an outrage from the villagers if it comes to it. However, the two problems did not compare to the one that worried her most. Uchiha Itachi would be hearing rumors and since the girl would be staying at least a month, there was enough time for the news to reach him and for him to respond. Konoha would be in ruins once again and that was something she must prevent.

If they stuck with this phony engagement thing, chances are that the problems might be less. The villagers might either hate the girl or pity her, but none of them will cause too much trouble. That leaves most of Naruto friends to accept her and for the other shinobis to back off. The Hokage looked over at the still fallen ANBU and decided once she got these brats out of the way, she'll tell him that he had fallen asleep or something.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal here." The blond finally said. Sasuki jumped up and cheered while Naruto jumped up and yelled. Tsunade rubbed her temples at the noise before both her fists attacked.

A few seconds later, both teens were sitting in their seats and rubbing their heads.

"OLD HAG!"

Tsunade blinked at the synchronized insult and chuckled.

"Kawaii, you two are definitely a couple here."

Naruto blushed while Sasuki scowled.

"Of course we are! There's no one else in the world that I want to be with!" the girl snarled.

Tsunade stared at the honest emotion in the girl's eyes before looking at Naruto who was staring at the girl in disbelief. She honestly could not blame the boy for being shocked at the statement. It was obvious that this girl would do anything and everything to be with Naruto, or her Naru-chan. Tsunade felt a tad bit sad for Naruto. Here was someone that obviously loves Naruto, but she belonged to a girl name Naru-chan who was a counterpart. For one month, Naruto will gain a fake fiancée who loved him before she would be taken from him.

Suddenly, the blond woman could not stand the idea of Naruto falling in love with this girl and was about to change her mind.

"Come on, Naru-chan! Let's go over to your place. The old hag can forge up a fake contract. Just use a fake surname like Umichi. Oh, and could you get me some money or something? I only got enough cash to buy at the most a dozen ramen bowls and since this Naru-chan is a boy, he'll be eating more then that." Sasuki begged while pulling out a sad puppy looked that had always worked on her Naru-chan.

Naruto blinked at the mentioned of ramen and concluded that Sasuki was going to treat him to ramen. It pleased him to no end that this Sasuki was being so nice to him. He looked over to the Hokage with a pleading look.

Tsunade felt her resolve crumble at the look on Naruto's face. There was no way she could deny him a chance to be with someone who cared for him terribly. She sighed and begged to kami that what she was about to do would not be the wrong choice.

"Fine. I'll write up a contract stating an engagement between the Uzumaki and the Umichi for the two of you. Just try to remain unseen for now. I'll have it done by morning. Also, here is a bank card. This goes into my private account. Use it to buy clothes that suit you as the fiancée and any other necessities. Don't buy too much or else I'll kill you. However, I have a few conditions for you to follow."

Sasuki blinked before she nodded her head for the Hokage to continue.

"The first thing is that you must never use the Sharingan unless you are threatened by death. I don't want people to know that we have another Uchiha. Second, you must stay with Naruto at all times."

Sasuki gave a hentai grinned which shocked the two blonds. Then Tsunade snarled and hit the girl in the head.

"Not like that! With the exceptions of bathing and other human necessities!"

Naruto blushed while Sasuki scowled in disappointment.

"Gods! How the hell can you be an Uchiha? Anyway the next one is that you must not cause any grief here in this village. That means no pranks!"

At this, both teenagers sulked. Tsunade shook her head at the two. They were really alike in many ways.

"Is that it? Can we go now?" Sasuki whined, already disappointed that most of her fun was cut out. Tsunade rubbed her temples and gave a nod.

"Go you brats! And make sure you come here in the morning before you start your training!" she snapped and shooed them away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm in the process of typing out the third part of this fic. So what to do you guys think of it?

I'm planning on putting in opening and ending songs like how I did with Gravitational Go. However, I need to figure out what songs and what to write. As I said before. Please read Debra's fics and review, will ya!


	3. Having fun with ramen, panties, and blac...

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the creator and those who have the rights to the wonderful manga and anime. Also, the idea of the parallel universe council thing goes to Debra Goldsmith of her wonderful Ranma1/2 fanfics such as Genma's Daughter. This fanfic is sort of based on Debra's sequel to Genma's Daughter, Equal Hearts. Just to let you know, the only thing that is mine is…hmm…now that I think about it, I don't think anything is mine to claim. Oh well, just enjoy this fic and please read Debra's fanfics. Even if you're not into Ranma1/2, they're still very good.

Warning: This fic contains yaoi and yuri. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Although there are pairings that are m/f.

Rating: R for the sake of the bad language, violence, and sex. However there will be no lemon, unless someone wants to write it for me.

Pairings:SasuNaru, KakaIru, SakuLee, KibaShino, ShikaIno, NejiTenten, ItaHina

There will be more…I just need to know more about Naruto

Without anymore delays…let's began the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Title: My Shadow, Your Shadow, Our Shadow

Author: Mei Neko

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three: Having fun with ramen, panties, and blackmailing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ne, Sasuki! Let's got out for ramen first!" Naruto begged. The girl laughed and nodded. While Naruto began to dance with joy, Sasuki looked around her and mused at the differences between her home and this one.

The first and most obvious one was that the place looked brand new. There were newer houses and stores all around. Her Konoha was not like that. All of the stores and homes had been standing for the past sixteen years of her life. Also, the security seemed to be much more intense compared to the one at home. Not that her people were slackers or anything, but, the air around the place was defiantly different. Her Konoha had this strong air of "You bother us and we'll kick your sorry asses! NAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was one of the things that made her Naru-chan proud of living in Konoha. This Konaha had an air of "Try anything and we'll kill you." Somehow, it seems like it made Konaha a slightly less secure place to live in.

"Hey, Naru-chan, what's up with everyone? I feel like I'm entering into a war zone or something." Sasuki mused as she caught Naruto's hand and pulled him closer to her.

The blond blushed as he was pulled closer and that his hand was still captured by the soft pale one. He took a moment to study her profile and liked what he saw. Unlike that bastard, her stance was relaxed and had this air of welcome to him.

"Orochimaru busted Konoha three years ago and killed the third." Naruto said softly, trying to not get the attention of the villagers. Normally, he would have not bothered with discretion, even due to the Hokage's orders. However, this time, he just wanted the company of Sasuki to himself and if it meant to deal with discretion then dammit he'll do it!

"Orochimaru? You mean that weirdo that's always after Itachi and you? Man, I guess that guy had more power here than I thought. He killed the third? The third in my home is retired and all. After what happened to the brat, he wanted to spend more time with him and asked the old hag to take over. My old lady and old man were hoping that he would choose Itachi, but lucky for everyone he chooses to get an old lady. I guess he didn't want what happened sixteen years ago to happen to Itachi." Sasuki said pouting while pondering about the differences.

"Nani? That snake guy was after me and Itachi? How come? That weirdo was after Sasuke bastard. He even placed a seal on him that did something really weird." Naruto said frowning.

"Really? So this Sasuke guy is cursed as well. Man, I guess that's another thing we have in common." Sasuki said rolling her eyes. Naruto blinked at that and frowned.

"Wait, you got cursed by that guy too?"

"Oh yeah. It happened during our chuunin exams. I don't know if it's the same with you guys, but we were in our second test. We had Anko, the crazy bitch, as our instructor. The whole task was to enter the Forest of Death or as Sakura calls it, the Forest of Bullshit, and try to steal a scroll form one of the other teams. All of the teams got scrolls and half of us had the scroll of heaven while the other half had the scroll of Earth. Our team had the scroll of earth. We got out of the bloody forest easily due to Sakura's brain and Naru-chan's sense of smell. We got out of there after three days. Although if that stupid Orochimaru hadn't interfered, we would have gotten out of there in two. Asshole attacked us when we managed to get some idiot to attack us and Sakura stole his scroll from him. I admit that he was kicking our asses, but we were only twelve at that time, so he got lucky because he was so much fucking older then us." Sasuki grumbled as she bitterly thought about the defeat.

Naruto blinked as he noticed the difference between Sasuki's version of the second part of the chuunin exam and his own. However, what caught his interest were Sakura and her part in the whole thing.

"Hey, how powerful is Sakura? I mean she had to be pretty strong to steal a scroll from the guy." Naruto asked eagerly. Sasuki gave a snort and pouted at him.

"Jeez! Which do you want me to tell? How I got the cursed seal or about Sakura? Forget that. Sakura pretty much has average charka, but she managed to grow her reserves over the years. She's a jounin like me although she's currently working as an intern with the old hag. Like I said before, she was pretty much average in charka when we were kids. So Naru-chan and I sparred with her a lot to get her up to our level. Also, Sakura studied a whole bunch to find some techniques that she could use. She discovered that using stealth techniques were easy on her charka and just evolved them for battle usage. That's how she managed to steal the scroll from the idiot." Sasuki explained. Naruto nodded happily at that.

"Wow, your Sakura sounds strong! So, how did you get that curse?" Naruto asked. Sasuki rolled her eyes at that before she sighed.

"Of course she's strong. Her boyfriend is a taijutsu master. Anyway, Orochimaru was pretty much kicking our asses. Naru-chan snapped when the bastard used his familiar to knock me off of the tree. She was using the Kyuubi's power and managed to peels off his dead face. Sakura got distracted because it was sort of sick that the bastard would peel off the dead's face as a mask and that's when the asshole performed his jutsu. Sakura tried to warn Naru-chan, but by then the Kyuubi backed off and Naru-chan was still trying to get her bearings. I still had the Sharingan on and I saw the jutsu he was performing."

Naruto blinked at how hard Sasuki was squeezing his hand. Then he studied her face to see that it was pale and her eyes were narrowed as if she were seeing something she was afraid of.

"I'm still surprised that I managed to reach there in time. If I were just a few seconds late, he would have had her. I knew I couldn't make it in time to just push her away and have both of us in tack. I had to use the substitution technique to save her. So the bastard only cursed me instead of her. When he bit me, I managed to slash at him with a kunai and Sakura had gotten out of her shock before she attacked as well. I lost conscious after that. The next time I woke up, a group of Sound nin were attacking Sakura and Naru-chan. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were there as well as Lee. Naru-chan told me that they couldn't wake me up and then the Sound nin had ambushed them. Lee had come by to help them out, but he was defeated by that sonic attack. Sakura and Naru-chan managed to last longer since Sakura figure out that there are certain places where the vibrations would do less damage at close range. I woke up and saw Lee defeated, Shikamaru holding Ino, Chouji on the ground, Sakura watching over me, and Naru-chan being knocked back by one of the Sound nin." Sasuki said in a strained voice.

The blond was beginning to regret making Sasuki tell her about the Orochimaru. Her eyes were now blazing with fury and her hand was squeezing so hard that he could almost feel his bones crack. However, all he did was nodded her to continue.

"At that time, I was just furious that anyone would hurt Naru-chan. I was furious at Orochimaru for attacking her and when I saw what happen to Naru-chan when I woke up, I was so angry that it helped fuel my power as well as the cursed seal. I defeated all three of them easily. I even broke one guy's arms just because he was the one I saw blasting Naru-chan. I think I would have gone further with what I've done. I might have even killed them if Sakura hadn't stopped me. I don't remember what she really said but I heard Naru-chan's name and something about her not loving me or something like that. That stopped me easily. Then the asshole Sound nin gave up his stupid scroll, only we were still lucky to have two and so we gave it to Ino since she and the others risked their lives helping us." Sasuki said softly as she ended the story.

Naruto sighed and for some reason he felt his heart clench with pain. He couldn't understand why, but he knew that the feeling was making him feel bad. He was about to just lead Sasuki to the ramen shop when she pulled him hard and he fell into her arms. He squeaked as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"A-ano…" he began.

"I know," she interrupted. "But let me have this. Every time I think about the chuunin exams, I think about what happened and that I felt like I nearly lost Naru-chan because I wasn't strong enough. When ever I hold her, I always look at her neck and just feel so happy that she wasn't cursed by that asshole. And every time the cursed gets activated and it becomes visible, it just reminds me just how weak I was back then. I'm just glad you're not cursed as well. It makes me feel better." She murmured softly.

Then she pulled away and gave a grin. Naruto looked up in surprise as she dragged him into a faster pace then before.

"Come on! We need to get some good seats at the ramen shop! Can't let anyone have our seats!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuki stared in horror at the tiny ramen shop. Sure it was cute and the smell of ramen was still in the air, however, it was nothing like she had expected. This was not the place that she worked part time for the sake of her Naru-chan to get free ramen. This was not the medium size building that was a popular place to eat for shinobi of all ranks! This was not the shop that she was renting an apartment up above the store!

However, Naruto was pulling her along and into the tiny stand and she knew that this was the same old ramen shop. Hell, even the old man was still there cooking. Sasuki began to sob mentally as she was dragged closer.

Naruto blinked as he saw how sullen the girl was looking when they finally got seats. However, the smell of ramen pulled him away and he turned his attention to the cook.

"Hey! One miso ramen here! And keep them coming!" Naruto cried out happily. The cook gave a chuckle and looked at the girl who was sitting next to his number one customer.

"And you ojou-san?"

Sasuki looked up and nearly burst into tears at the sight of the man. It was upsetting to see her part-time boss being so polite. Unlike the old man back at home who yelled at her about how Naru-chan was eating more ramen than she could possibly work for. Or how he would yell at her and Naru-chan for making out in the kitchen.

"Ojou-san?"

"One chicken ramen and one shrimp ramen, please." Sasuki muttered. Then she shook her head a bit to clear it and gave a big smile. "And give me an extra egg too!"

The old man gave a laugh and nodded. As he started cooking, he briefly thought that it was about time that his number one customer brings a girl in for a date of ramen. Especially one with a healthy appetite like hers. Although he was expecting it to be that Hyuga girl who had a crush on the blond. Well, no matter, this girl was even more beautiful.

"Wow! You like ramen, Sasuki?" Naruto asked.

"Hai! I should since I cook it a lot. I don't like the package stuff unless I'm in hurry for food. Although, I only like shrimp and chicken. But Naru-chan seems to like anything with ramen."

"Honto! You cook ramen! Wow! Cook me some ramen!" Naruto begged as he unintentionally did his puppy eyes at the girl. Sasuki laughed at the sight and patted his head.

"Okay. After we finish shopping, I'll cook you some great ramen! Ramen that's just as good as this one!"

"Yatta! You'll cook me ramen! Miso ramen, beef ramen, chicken ramen, shrimp ramen, pork ramen…" Naruto sang.

The old man had to chuckle at the conversation while he got his orders ready. However, there was something a tad bit strange about the conversation that bothered him. If the girl knew what kind of ramen Naruto was willing to eat, shouldn't the boy know that she could cook it? The thought disappeared when he served the orders to his number one customer and his date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Sasuke was not having a good day. In fact, he was having a terrible one. It first started out that today was his bloody birthday. The one day that always gets him mobbed by a hundred of girls in Konoha. It was also the one day that he could not train at all. And it was the one day that he could not get to see the stupid blond dobe that he was fond of teasing.

Normally, he would never feel this bad about his birthday, due to the fact that it has been happening every year, except for the following conditions that he found himself during the day.

The first was that he had actually forgotten that today was his birthday, thus did not spent the entire morning figuring out ways to escape the Uchiha estate without alerting the entire population. Sasuke had spent the night before training just a tad bit too much and had forgotten to check his calendar like he usually would.

Second was that after he realized that today was his birthday, thanks to the all the charka signatures that were finding behind the trees, bushes, and even around his bloody house, he tried to discreetly walk away. If he were a normal man, he would run away. Since he was not, due to being an Uchiha with lots of pride, he was immediately surrounded by females.

Finally, the worse thing that could possibly happen to him was that Ino and Sakura were hanging on to him while screaming in his ears. Honestly, he was not even interested in them and they insisted to be with him. He wanted to curse Shikamaru for not even trying to pursue Ino even though just about everyone, with the exception of Ino, Sakura, and Naruto, knew that the lazy nin was interested in the long haired blond. However it was possible that Shikamaru was just simply waiting for Ino to get over her stupid crush and that he was, at least what Sasuke believes, torturing the Uchiha.

At least that was what he believed to the reasons for his bad birthday. That was until a weird blur past them. He would have activated his Sharingan, but by then it was already gone and there was no use in trying to chase it. Ino was hanging on to his right while Sakura was anchored to his left. However he could have sworn at the time that he saw a certain orange jacket with blond hair.

Lee then came by just as he was about to shake off the two girls and demanded a spar and Sasuke instantly took it. Although Lee maybe a little weak in jutsus, he was still better then having two girls holding on to him.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the two girls decided to follow them and cheer on them. It gave interesting effects on the spar. Sasuke was never affected by the girls' cheering, however, Lee was. To be more specific, he was affected by Sakura's cheering. Whenever Sakura cheered Sasuke on, Lee became determine and the spar was interesting. However, whenever Sakura insults Lee…well, Sasuke saw enough tears to make him puke.

In the end, the spar ended with Lee pouting and crying in the corner due to one good insult from Sakura. Sasuke had won by default and it pissed him off. At least the dobe would have kept on fighting him for hours on end. And it did not matter with any stupid female was cheering or jeering at him, the blond would have kept fighting.

"Che, this is a waste of time." Sasuke grumbled as he began to walk away. However, Lee managed to recover from his crying bout and cheerfully gathered everyone.

"Uchiha-san! Since today is your birthday, how about I treat you and the girls for ramen!" Lee asked as he dragged Sasuke with him to the two girls. Sasuke rolled his eyes at that.

"I think you need to get your eyes check, Lee. That's would work on the dobe." The Uchiha boy grumbled but allowed Lee to drag him. Getting ramen would only mean one place and chances are that a certain dobe would be around too.

Sasuke gave a smirk as the four walked away from the training field. That meant that he would finally get a decent spar and teased the dobe in one hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A scowl was firmly in place as his black eyes stared at the bowl of ramen in distaste. How the hell was it possible?

The four had gone down to the noodle shop where the blond dobe should be at and stuffing his stupid face with ramen. However, when they got there, the place was empty. Sasuke glared at the bowl of ramen as if the food was at fault. Stupid bowl of ramen had lost its power over the dobe.

"Eh? That's strange, where's Naruto? It's lunch time and he should be here." Sakura mused as she looked around. Although she was totally crushing on Sasuke, the years had managed to get her to notice and accept Naruto more whenever the three were together. Also, Naruto was always fun to have since his fights with Sasuke often get the stoic boy to join.

"Ah, he's on a date!" the old man said grinning.

Silence filled the shop for a minute before twin yells boomed out.

"NANI!" Ino and Sakura yelled in shock. Lee gave a grin and thanks to Kami for helping his friend while Sasuke just stared at the old man.

"USO!" Ino yelled again. However Sakura had recovered and began to gossip with the old man.

"Really! Was it Hinata? Did she finally get the guts to ask him out? I thought it would take forever to get her to ask!" Sakura said with eager eyes for information.

"Oh no. It was not the Hyuga girl. Someone else. A real beauty for sure. And it seems like she's the perfect woman for the boy! Long black hair, pale skin, and the girl can cook ramen for him too. I believe she's a shinobi as well. She had the protector on and a pouch too. I think her name is Sasuki." The old man explained as he tried to remember as much as possible. In fact, the girl was like a female version of the Uchiha boy who was currently glaring at him. However, he kept that thought to himself.

"Sasuki? Hmm…I don't remember anyone from the academy with that name. What about you, Ino? Or you Lee? Maybe she's from your graduating class?" Sakura asked her friends.

"No, I don't remember any girl with the name Sasuki. I can ask TenTen about it, but I don't think so. Besides, the only girls I would consider to be beautiful are you, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and that Sand girl. I would defiantly remember a beautiful girl's name." Lee said firmly. Sakura blushed at the last two sentences before she turned to Ino.

"I have to agree with him. I don't think there's any girl name Sasuki. Besides, why would she wait until now to date Naruto? If anything, it seems like this girl is a stalker type if she already knew about Naruto's ramen fetish." Ino said frowning. Mentally she was worried about this girl if she ever comes in contact with Sasuke. If the old man said the girl was beautiful, then there's no doubt about it. What if Sasuke gets caught up in the girl's spell!

"Che, how stupid. Everyone practically knows about the dobe's ramen fetish. Besides, if she is a stalker, we would have noticed it long before." Sasuke said as he finally began to eat his cooling noodles. Sakura gave a nod at that.

"True, you're right, Sasuke-kun. Still, it would be interesting to meet this Sasuki. I always wanted to meet the girl who would actually date Naruto, besides Hinata. Oh! Poor Hinata! She's going to be crushed by this!" Sakura said as her mood rapidly changed.

During the entire conversations of Naruto's date and Hinata, no one noticed a pair of chopsticks being crushed while a certain pair of eyes glowing red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!"

Sasuki shook her head as she sneezed for the sixth time. How odd, it seems like someone really hates her or something. Nothing new in her opinion. Probably aniki cursing her for the little present she left him before she got kidnapped. Or maybe it was the Hokage and the little smoke bomb she rigged in her office chair. Or the pink dye she snuck into Ino's shampoo. Or the peroxide in Sakura's conditioner. Or the super glue in Lee's gel.

Anyway, the point was that Sasuki had done enough things to make several people angry with her. At least, they were on the other side of the universe.

"Hey, are you sure you're not getting a cold?" Naruto asked from the other side of the dressing room. Sasuki gave a grin as she heard that and open the door.

"Why? Don't you like it when I model underwear for you?" Sasuki teased as she posed in a black lacy bra with matching panties. Naruto almost fainted like he did the last seven times when the girl posed in underwear for him. He could hear several bodies drop to the ground the faint scent of blood filling the air. Luckily for him, he was slowly growing immunity. The last seven times, he had been losing pints of blood. Now, he could just turn red in the face while trying to remain standing. It was a feat that he found himself being proud of.

"Demo, if you keep doing that, the old hag is going to have our heads." Naruto said weakly.

Sasuki pouted as she knew what Naruto said was true. Oh well, she would just have to find another way to tease the blond later. She went back to the changing room, much to the relief of Naruto and the other guests. As she changed into her own underwear, she thought back of the events that happen after the ramen lunch.

After finishing their lunch, Sasuki with her two bowls and Naruto with his twenty, they had gone shopping for clothes and necessities for Sasuki. The first place was market store where they bought the toiletries, extra towels, and a few cosmetics. Then they had gone to some of the clothing stores that were open and Sasuki blew a good deal of money there. She had bought three different yukatas that she liked, several tops of all kinds, shorts, skirts, pants, stockings, matching purses, hair accessories, and jewelry. At the end, they had about ten bags worth of stuff and had went back to Naruto's apartment to dump them there.

Sasuki had been in shock at the size of the place. It was much smaller compared to the one that her Naru-chan had, but it still had a bath and toilet. She was delighted to see that Naruto had the same love of plants that her Naru-chan had and that the place was relatively clean. However, when she got to the kitchen, she was in total shock. The refrigerator did not have anything that was edible, the shelves did not have anything but packets of ramen and a couple of dishes, and she could only find one pot. The poor girl was horrified that this Naru-chan was living like this and she planned to remedy the conditions quickly.

That was when Naruto pointed out that they had not gotten any underwear and Sasuki lost track by dragging Naruto to the only lingerie store that was open. And there was where she had tons of fun posing in underwear for Naruto. Sasuki giggled as she remembered just how Naruto reacted to her the first time. The poor boy had gotten a heavy nose bleed and promptly fainted.

Sasuki finally left the changing room with all the underwear she picked to pose in. She was planning to get them all. However, she found packages of cotton printed panties and matching bras for practical purposes.

"Finally!" Naruto breathed as they left the store. He personally felt like a bug for even being there. However, Sasuki told them that all men are treated that way whenever they enter into a lingerie store. She even told him about the time her Kakashi-sensei had entered one while using the Henge no jutsu and had lost control due to the many varieties of underwear. Needless to say, Kakashi found himself being kicked out of the store with the help of many angry females.

"Don't worry; we'll go back there again." Sasuki teased as she carried out her own simple bag of underwear. Grabbing Naruto's hand, she looked around to see where else they would be going. She was planning to get all the food and kitchenware later. "Ne, let's go to the book store! I want to see if they got any good manga around here."

Naruto found himself being dragged again as Sasuki rushed to the bookstore. It took her a little while to get there because the bookstore was a block away from what she was used to. Who knew that Ino's family business was just in front of the place?

Before she could enter the store, she felt a familiar charka and instantly dragged Naruto to the alley way next to the store.

"Nani!" Naruto yelped. Sasuki hushed him quickly and scowled at her bad luck once again. Stupid Kakashi. No doubt that the bastard would be there to read those perverted books like the one back at her home.

"Kakashi is here. Damn! I knew it was too good to be true! We managed to do most of my shopping without encountering anyone that we knew! Not we have to deal with Kakashi!" she growled. She quickly thought up a way to get into the book store without being discovered by Kakashi. Too bad she couldn't just beat the man up.

"What don't you just use the Henge no jutsu and enter that way? You could go in like me while I wait for you at the flower shop as you?" Naruto suggested. Sasuki squealed as she gave tight hug.

"I knew there was a reason I love you! You're great! No doubt you're on your way to being the Hokage after the old hag!" Sasuki cheered as she quickly began to perform the seals to the Henge no jutsu. In a puff of charka smoke stood an identical Naruto. "Heh! This is so awesome! Lookie! I even put in the seal too!"

Lifting up the shirt, Naruto stared at the markings that were identical to the ones on his stomach. He gave a grin at Sasuki before he performed the Henge no jutsu himself. Another charka smoke appeared, leaving behind a girl who was slightly taller then the blond near her. Sasuki gave a critical look at the transformed Naruto before she gave a thumbs up.

"Okay! I'm going in to grab some manga and you're going to wait for me at the flower shop. You want anything there?" Sasuki asked. Naruto thought for a moment before he gave a nod.

"Hai! Get me the next issue of Shinobi Jump!"

"Roger that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was happy. In fact he was insanely happy. He was in his favorite bookstore reading his favorite series that had finally released the latest novel of Ita Ita Paradise. However, he still kept his sense open to see that his loudest student was around looking at him and his books. He gave a giggle and turned to look at Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was staring at him rather oddly and it looked like he was trying to decide if he should speak with his sensei.

"Yo! Shouldn't you be hanging with the others now?" the older man teased. The blond blinked and shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be with Iruka-sensei and trying to get into his pants?"

Kakashi froze at that. How did the little brat know about his infatuation with the chuunin? He thought he kept that part of himself rather well. Hell! Even Sakura or Sasuke did not know about it! He looked down to see a rather smug Naruto looking up at him.

"I see, so you're in denial here. I guess it makes sense in a way. I'm guessing you're always buying two copies of each book and changed the names to one of them for your own secret fantasies. I'm guessing that you would also like to pay me 5000 yen just to keep me from spilling the beans to him. Also I do believe that you would like to leave this bookstore to avoid losing anymore of your money to me before I start to say anything more." Naruto said sweetly as he held out his hand for the money.

Kakashi stared at the boy in horror before he took out the money, placed it in his hand, and disappeared in a puff of charka smoke. The blond gave a grin before he called out.

"I'm pretty sure you want your bookmark back, sensei. And no use in telling Iruka-sensei. You know how much he adores me."

The silver haired jounin appeared, snatched back his picture of Iruka, and disappeared once again. The blond cocked his head and felt the presence gone for good and proceed to the manga section of the bookstore. He whistled a happy tune as Sasuki thought just how much fun she was going to have blackmailing the jounin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for the reviews, total of six, and all. I decided not to add in the opening theme for the fic, but I might do it for a side fic thing for those of you that are interested.

I know that some of you want the two Uchiha brats to meet, and they will…just not in the way you want them to. That won't happen until they all meet up for training.

Well, here comes some more spoiler stuff. I was wondering if I should do bits with the people in the otherverse or not. If anyone wants to know just what kind of people the counterparts are, I'm more then happy to add in bits of it, or do a fic on them.

Please review and give me some feedback for me to reflect so that I can continue on making this fic better.


	4. Seeing Different and Hating Different

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the creator and those who have the rights to the wonderful manga and anime. Also, the idea of the parallel universe council thing goes to Debra Goldsmith of her wonderful Ranma1/2 fanfics such as Genma's Daughter. This fanfic is sort of based on Debra's sequel to Genma's Daughter, Equal Hearts. Just to let you know, the only thing that is mine is…hmm…now that I think about it, I don't think anything is mine to claim. Oh well, just enjoy this fic and please read Debra's fanfics. Even if you're not into Ranma1/2, they're still very good.

Warning: This fic contains yaoi and yuri. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Although there are pairings that are m/f.

Rating: R for the sake of the bad language, violence, and sex. However there will be no lemon, unless someone wants to write it for me.

Pairings:SasuNaru, KakaIru, SakuLee, KibaShino, ShikaIno, NejiTenten, ItaHina

There will be more…I just need to know more about Naruto

Without anymore delays…let's began the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Title:My Shadow, Your Shadow, Our Shadow

Author:Mei Neko

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4:Seeing Different and Hating Different

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at the flowers for the second time around. It was a good thing that he was disguised as Sasuki since Ino's mother wasn't glaring at him. However, he was bored to death. There was so much one can take in staring at flowers. Sure, he had his share of plants, but at least they don't smell like perfume. He wrinkled his nose at that thought. Due to the Kyuubi, his senses were heightened and his nose often could not take the heavy sweet smells of flowers.

So the Kyuubi vessel decided to remember the conversations that he had with Sasuki while waiting for the girl.

While shopping, Sasuki explained everything about how she and Naru had met to how everyone in her world was different compared to what he knew. Naruto had found himself to be fascinated with the differences and was delighted that Sasuki's pouch had contained pictures.

To be quite honest, it was weird seeing a picture of himself as a girl. The blond girl in the picture was quite short for sure. Even shorter then he was. Interestingly enough, her blond hair was not long and done in pigtails like his Centerfold no jutsu, but it was only about shoulder length and done in layers. Whoever had done her hair had a taste in styling because the hair cut went well to framing her face. She still had those whisker scars, but they made her look even cuter, like kitten or something.

Her clothing was ironically similar to Naruto's. Orange with navy blue designs for the jacket, black tank top, orange shorts, and navy blue leggings made up the outfit that this Naru wore. She even wore the head protector the same way he did, the top of the forehead. There were of course a few differences, such as the necklace that was hanging from her neck. There was an amulet that the old hag had given him, but there was a ring that was hanging next to it. The ring looked to be made out of gold with a simple stone setting consisting of a black and blue gem.

However, Naruto could tell that the simple ring meant the world to the Naru in the picture from the way she had fingered it when the picture was taken.

There was another thing that had bothered Naruto when he was looking at his counter self. It was that her posture was different from his. He usually would stand with confidence or pride. At least that was what Sasuki said. However, the Naru in the picture was standing almost shyly in front of the camera and her smile was a shy one compared to the grins and scowls he always find in his pictures. What made his shadow act like Hinata?

Then he thought about the differences between Sasuki and the bastard. In the pictures, Sasuki seemed to be the one gathering the attention while hugging or standing next to Naru. She would either have a grin or a scowl on her face whenever he looked at the pictures. When Naruto asked why she was scowling, Sasuki answered because it was either her aniki or Hinata who had taken those pictures. Naruto had wondered why the girl disliked Hinata, but was distracted at the picture of Choiji.

The picture of Choiji was way different compared to his Choiji. The other Choiji was actually quite handsome and slender. He was a like pretty boy except he still had those weird tattoos on his face. However, Sasuki complained on how the guy could eat ten times his weight and not get fat. It was a feat that she had envied and had been trying to figure out if the secret was due to some jutsu or if Choiji's family had some weird metabolism gene.

Naruto was surprised to see now everyone was coupled in some of the pictures that he saw. He saw a picture of Shikamaru and Ino together. Well, it was more like Ino was draping herself over Shikamaru while the said boy just made a peace sign at the camera. Then there was picture of Sakura, who looked extremely hot wearing tight black leather and fishnets, and Lee, who had actually looked like he took a page from the Uchiha clan's sense of fashion instead of Gai's, leaning against each other while smiling at the camera. He noticed how different their hairstyles were. His Sakura had grown her hair long ever since she had first cut it, but the Sakura that he was currently staring at had kept her hair short with the except of two long stands of hair that reached to shoulders. Lee in the picture had his hair cut ragged and long while wearing clothing that was not spandex, but silk.

The biggest surprise was Hinata. The Hinata in Sasuki's world had lots of confidence and her hair was about as long as Sasuki's. She was also just as sexy as Sasuki. Instead of the modest clothing that his Hinata usually wore, this Hinata wore clothing that was tight, sexy, and revealing at times. Naruto almost had a nose bleed at a picture of Hinata in a two piece bathing suit. As he looked at more pictures of Hinata, he noticed at how she would usually pose with Naru or Itachi. Sasuki explained that Itachi and Hinata were engaged. She also explained why the picture of Hinata and Naru were crooked.

Naruto briefly wondered if maybe Naru had a hard time trying to keep Sasuki from killing Hinata everyday from the way the girl was glaring at those pictures.

"Ojou-san?"

Naruto blinked as he looked up to see Ino's mother staring at her. Naruto blushed and tried to remember how to talk properly as a female.

"Hai?"

"Are you having trouble looking for flowers for a present?"

The disguised boy blinked at that. Present? Why would she think that way?

Ino's mother, thinking that the girl was confused at how she knew, smiled at her.

"Today is Uchiha-san's birthday. My daughter and her friends have been buying presents for him. Flowers have been selling quite well because of that boy." She replied cheerfully.

Naruto tried his best not to make a face at that fact. The woman thought she was out to buy that bastard a birthday present. Why the hell would he buy flowers for that bastard. He ignored the little voice inside his head that he had bought a card for the bastard and mailed it to him. Problem was that the card was going to be two days late, but who cared?

As he mentally ranted, a thought came across his head and he stared at the flowers in shock. Of course! Why hadn't he thought about it before!"

"Ano, oneesan! I would like to but some flowers for a friend!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuki was busy staring at the manga that was currently in her hands. She had a bad habit of reading manga in a store and so did her Naru-chan. The old store man would always kick them out after an hour or two and often enough tried banning the two from entering his store. And that is why Kami invented blackmailing for Sasuki.

The girl was upset that a few of her manga series were not in existence. Such a pity too since Hikaru no Go, One Piece, and Iron Wok Jan were the very reasons why she was friends with Shikamaru, Konohamaru, and Choiji. At least there was still Nejima, XXXHolic, and Blade of the Immortal. Maybe that meant this Sasuke bastard was friends with Lee, Ino, and Neji. Sasuki then shook her head at that thought, from what she learned about this Sasuke guy, she highly doubted that he was friends with them.

She was actually quite surprised about her double of this world. It turns out this Sasuke was the complete opposite of her. A brooding son of a bitch who thinks mostly about revenge against Itachi. Well, maybe they were the same with the cursed seal and about getting revenge against Itachi, Sasuki's idea of revenge was merely getting back at Itachi. However that was it! At least Naru and Naruto were pretty much similar. Sure this Naruto was a tad bit louder and more confident, but the two Uzumaki's were really alike. The same love for ramen, plants, and Konoha were all there in those blue eyes.

Sasuki scowled as she thought about the last thought. Konoha still had this Naru-chan's heart much like her Naru-chan. That pissed her off the most. How could a stupid village be beating her in the war for Naru-chan's heart! If she could, she would have blown the stupid village to bits, but that would leave Naru-chan mad at her. No doubt this Naru-chan would be pissed at her if she tried blowing up this Konoha. That was only reason why Konoha was still standing; otherwise Sasuki would have no problem blowing the stupid place up. She gave up thinking and went back to reading manga, ignoring the thoughts of not wanting to blow up Konoha because she actually liked the village to the back of her mind.

A cry of "Naruto!" interrupted her reading and she snapped her head to the caller. How dare any person calling out for Naruto without her permission! Sasuki was about to snap and throw a kunai at the person when she found herself staring at four people who were staring at her in return.

The first thing that Sasuki noticed was that there was a really weird guy in green spandex with a coconut hair cut. It took her a moment to realize that the guy was Rock Lee. Her first thought was that the guy was Gai and that someone, Kakashi, had performed a jutsu that deaged the man. Thank god it was not like that.

"Naruto-kun! My friend! It is good to see you!" Lee yelled as he grabbed Sasuki's hand and shook it. Sasuki blinked and realized that these people had yelled out Naruto's name because they thought she was Naruto.

"Right, nice to see you too Lee." She answered as her gaze went over to the other three. What she saw shocked her to the core.

Sasuki had heard from Naruto on how different Sakura was in his world, but she truly never imagined that it was this different! Unlike the Sakura that she knew who was a bad ass in how she acted and how she dressed, this Sakura was just pretty. That and there was that long hair. Really long hair. Sasuki tried to remember the last time she saw her Sakura with long hair and realized it had been when they were twelve. At least the two still had their big foreheads and all.

Her gaze flickered to Ino. Ino was dressed differently and her hair was styled in a simple ponytail. That was odd for Sasuki. Her Ino was into the latest fashions and often enough styled her hair in many different styles. She had always suspected that her Ino had invented a jutsu that kept her hair the same for a day since the hair never went out of place no matter what the blond girl did. This Ino was dressed in a sexy way, but it was nothing original like her Ino would wear. Her Ino had a habit of designing her own clothing and showing it off during missions.

Finally, she stared at the last person in utter shock. It was like looking at her aniki only slightly less hot. The guy was taller then her about a few centimeters or two. Unlike her aniki, this guy had his hair cut short, but it was still longer then Lee's coconut cut. What really caught her attention were his clothes, they contained the Uchiha symbol on the sleeves of his shirt. Sasuki knew who this guy was and somehow this guy, staring at her, was pissing her off.

"Sasuke bastard!" she screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Sasuke gave a smirk as Naruto yelled at him. It felt good that just standing there could distract Naruto to him from everything else. Now he only has to say a few words and the two of them would be sparring for a few good hours. Hopefully, the girls and Lee would leave them alone and he could forget about his birthday.

"Dobe." There, that should get the blond into a fight.

"Teme! I'm not a dobe! You're the dobe!" Naruto yelled. Before Sasuke could say anymore, Sakura whacked the blond on the head. Sasuke frowned at that. Damn pink hair girl was ruining everything!

"Don't yell at him, Naruto! It's his birthday! At least say happy birthday to him." Sakura snapped. Naruto nursed the bump and glared at her.

"Happy birthday to him. Happy! Damn it bitch, that really hurt." Naruto grumbled. All four froze at that. Naruto had never ever insulted Sakura. Sakura stared in shock at Naruto before she punched him.

"Don't call me that! Anyway, who the hell were you with at lunch today!" Sakura yelled. Naruto did not answer right away since he was currently nursing the other lump.

"Che, you hit too hard. And what's it up to you with who I eat with? It's not like you're my old lady or anything." Naruto snapped. Then he turned to stare at Lee with undisguised horror. "Man, Lee, you really need a makeover."

Lee blinked in confusion while Sakura got mad once again. How many times did this idiot have to insult Lee about his looks? Sure the guy was a little strange for copying his master and for the weird ass eyebrows, but that did not give the blond the right to make fun of him! Then the blond did something that surprised everyone.

"I mean, it was cute when you were twelve to dress up and act like that teacher of yours, but you're fucking sixteen, man! Isn't it time to just be your own man? Look, spandex, I got great respect for it. But face it; spandex is a privilege, not a right. You should try silk. It'll look great on you, and it's good for the fighting. Plus all the girls love a man in black silk. Red too. Yeah, Red and black are more you're colors then green man." The blond said as he wrapped an arm around Lee's shoulders and led him away from the others while holding on to a publication of Shinobi Jump.

"N-naruto?" Lee stammered. While talking, the blond had practically moved his face so that two were just only inches apart. If someone would just smack their heads with even the slightest of force, their lips would come in contact. It was at this distance, that Lee noticed that Naruto was actually cute in a way. Too bad the blond was a guy; otherwise, he would have been cute as a girl. Especially with the way those blue eyes were taking in this lazy quality which was rare from the blond.

"You should get your hair cut. This coconut cut just makes you look like a kid. Get a buzz cut and let it grow after that. I think you'll look pretty good." Naruto murmured in his ear.

That got the other three in a mental uproar. Ino was thinking that maybe the blond was just acting a tad bit too weird. Sakura was furious at how Naruto was hanging over Lee when Hinata was so after him. Actually, the pink haired girl was confused if that was the real reason, since she felt more pissed that Naruto was standing too close to Lee for her comfort. And Sasuke, well, he was building up a storm that even rivaled the one he had for killing Itachi! He didn't know which idiot to kill. The blond for ignoring him or the crying baby for taking the attention of the blond.

"You know, he does have a point." Ino said out loud. Sakura and Sasuke stared at her in surprised. "What? It's not like he doesn't have a point. Lee could use a good make over anyways. And he's right about spandex."

"I knew your great fashion expertise would come out, Ino! Anyway, got to go. My pretty lady is waiting for me!" the blond yelled as he ran out while dumping a few hundred yen to the old man. "That's for the magazine you old fart!"

"You bastard child! Don't go calling me an old fart!"

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the next time, old fart!"

Sakura blinked and shook her head for a moment. What the hell was going on? Just what happen to make the blond this crazy? Then she blinked again and scowled.

"Damn it! He got away!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuki giggled in glee as she practically ran out of the book store and using one of Shikamaru's shadow jutsus, into the flower shop. Chances of anyone figuring out she was just across the street was slim. It was fun teasing Lee. It was something she did when she was younger, way before Sakura and Lee got together. Sasuki wasn't ignorant that people thought her to be the most beautiful girl and only second to Itachi in looks. And she used the fact to her advantage in teasing people. Mostly Lee and Shikamaru. It was fun riling up Ino and Sakura.

"Maa, I wonder if what this Ino would do if I pretend to give a lap dance to Shikamaru." She murmured and gave out another giggle. She remembered how her Ino practically freaked out and used her astral projection techniques to kill her. In the end, it took about seven people to hold the blond down to give Sasuki enough time to run away with Naruto.

"Ano, it looks really weird seeing me giggle."

Sasuki turned and grinned at Naruto. She quickly undid the jutsu and watched Naruto did the same. Sasuki took a moment to study Naruto. He was shorter then her, that was for sure. But not as short as her Naru-chan. Naru-chan could barely make it up to her chin. Which was great for Sasuki whenever she hugged the girl. In her opinion, Naruto's hair was too short. He should grow it longer until it reached chin height. And get it cut layered. Also, he should try wearing something a bit sexier. The orange outfit just made him look cute, not dangerous.

Otherwise, it was sort of refreshing to see a Naruto with lots of confidence. She ignored the little voice that stated it was her fault that Naru-chan had little confidence. Which was true since Sasuki had always babied Naru-chan when they were kids. And all the troubles that the blond had to go through were mostly done by Sasuki.

"Saa, it looks weird seeing me just standing there. Nee, I got you your magazine, let's go home. I want to dump this stuff and then go groceries shopping. Honestly, Naru-chan. You need more food." Sasuki said as she began to drag Naruto out of the flower shop. However, much to her surprise, Naruto stopped and pulled her arm a bit.

"U-uh…here." The blond muttered as he shoved a bundle of flowers towards her. Sasuki blinked as she stared at a bunch of orange and white flowers. They were wildflowers that grew all over in the training fields and such. Sasuki blushed as she accepted them.

"A-arigato." She murmured. "But what are they for?"

"Well, since today is your birthday, they're kinda you're present. I didn't have a lot of money and they were all I could get and I know it's cheap and it sucks and…" Naruto rambled while turning red. However, it was cut short when Sasuki hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you! This is wonderful!" she said happily as she kissed the blonde's cheeks twice. Naruto face turned even darker with blood as he looked at the ground, trying to avoid looking at the girl's face.

"Really? I mean they're just flowers and I'm sure you're girlfriend probably got you plenty of things way better then this."

"Don't worry about that! This is my first gift from Naruto, so it makes it very special! Come on! Let's go home and get food!" Sasuki said cheerfully while dragging Naruto. This caused Naruto to concentrate on keeping up with the girl. Otherwise if he were to look up, he would have noticed that the girl was staring at the flowers fondly.

Sasuki smiled at the flowers and gave a glance at Naruto with happiness. There was also another reason why these flowers were special to her. They were exactly like the flowers that her Naru-chan gave her for her very first present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was still shock at the change in the blond. She could tell Sakura was too. Mostly because her friend was ranting about how Naruto was not himself and that there was no way he would be hitting on Lee when he was suppose to be hitting on the pink haired girl. Ino stared at her friend before shaking her head. Honestly, that girl was just nutty at times. Must be with that big forehead of hers. At least she had two guys paying attention to her. Even if they were Lee and Naruto. Well, scratch off Naruto. It seems like he was taken from the way people had been gossiping.

"Isn't this a good things though, Sakura? Now he won't be bugging you whenever you're with Sasuke." Ino reminded the girl. Sakura paused at that before she sighed.

"Demo, think about Hinata! If what those people are saying is true, it's going to break her heart!" Sakura whined. Ino rolled her eyes at that. It was true though. The gentle girl would probably have a heart attack if she heard that some woman was posing underwear in front of the idiot.

That rumor had actually come from Choiji who was passing by on his way for Korean barbeque. His description of the girl matched with the old man at the ramen stand, only with less clothing. Ino bit her bottom lip in worry. When Sasuke heard it, his eyes had turned red so fast that she had to take a step back. It must be pissing the brooding male so much that a hot girl was paying attention to the idiot them him.

"Forget about it. Come on, let's go say hi to my mom before we got out for dinner." Ino muttered. Hopefully Shikamaru would be there and they could pick him up. At least she would have someone to talk to besides Sakura. While gossiping was fun, it was tiring at times when Sakura continued to be obsessed about a certain topic. With Shikamaru, she could talk about anything and he wouldn't be bothered with the change. Well, at least not as much as Sakura.

The four, with Lee dragging Sasuke, walked over to the flower shop to greet Ino's mother.

"Wel- oh! Ino and friends! Happy birthday Uchiha-san!" Ino's mother said politely as she bowed. The four younger bowed and gave their own greetings.

"Is Shikamaru here?" Ino asked as she looked around. Her mother shook her head at that.

"No he didn't come by today." Ino sagged at the news. "But I did saw one of your friends here. I believe it's that Naruto boy. His girlfriend was here picking out flowers for him."

Everyone turned at her and Sakura practically shot out questions.

"Honto! What was she like!"

The older woman blinked at the sudden attention and blushed. The Uchiha boy was practically glaring at the woman to answer!

"Ano, she was taller them him. Long black hair, fair skin, and just really beautiful. If she were a flower, I would consider her to be lily. She seemed pretty graceful. She left with the flowers, but when I come to the window, I saw her and Naruto together. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek twice." Ino's mother said quickly, trying to get the attention away from her.

Ino sighed and cursed Naruto and his woman. Now, Sakura would continue to obsess.

"Demo, there was one thing that was really strange. When I watch them leave, she still kept those flowers with her. She didn't give them to him." Her mother mused.

"Maybe she wanted to surprise Naruto later when they're alone!" Lee said as he thought it over. Sakura disagreed with that.

"Then why would she kiss and hug him in public? If she could do that, then she would have given him the flowers earlier." Sakura pointed out.

"Some people don't like to give out special gifts in front of people. Often enough they don't mind showing public affection because they want people to know that that person is theirs." Lee argued back. "Of course if it were me, I don't mind showing people what I got my girlfriend."

Sakura blushed at that before getting ready to retort. However Ino quickly covered her mouth.

"Can the debate. We can discuss this over dinner." Ino snapped as she dragged Sakura out. "Thanks mom! I'm going to be home later! If Shikamaru comes by, tell him that I'm at that new Chinese restaurant if he wants to come!"

While Sakura was trying to struggle from her grasp, Ino thought that it was a close call that she had stopped the two idiots. She was afraid if they had continued, then Sasuke would have destroyed something in the shop. Ino shivered as she remembered just how deadly the Uchiha heir looked.

He looked like he was about to kill someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the end of the forth part. I wanted to end the entire birthday on this chapter, but it would take too long. I know the meeting between Sasuki and Sasuke is rather disappointing, but I promise you the next chapter will have the two meeting face to face. Without the Henge no jutsu.


	5. The Wench and The Bastard

Sorry for taking so long, had some problem that needed to take care of. Also, I had a bit of a writer's blond for sometime. I got stuck right when Sasuke and Sasuki were going to meet.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the creator and those who have the rights to the wonderful manga and anime. Also, the idea of the parallel universe council thing goes to Debra Goldsmith of her wonderful Ranma1/2 fanfics such as Genma's Daughter. This fanfic is sort of based on Debra's sequel to Genma's Daughter, Equal Hearts. Just to let you know, the only thing that is mine is…hmm…now that I think about it, I don't think anything is mine to claim. Oh well, just enjoy this fic and please read Debra's fanfics. Even if you're not into Ranma1/2, they're still very good.

Warning: This fic contains yaoi and yuri. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Although there are pairings that are m/f.

Rating: R for the sake of the bad language, violence, and sex. However there will be no lemon, unless someone wants to write it for me.

Pairings:SasuNaru, KakaIru, SakuLee, KibaShino, ShikaIno, NejiTenten, ItaHina

There will be more…I just need to know more about Naruto

Without anymore delays…let's began the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Title:My Shadow, Your Shadow, Our Shadow

Author:Mei Neko

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five:The Wench and The Bastard

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHCHOO!"

A couple sneezed simultaneously, and blessed the other.

"I get this weird feeling someone really hates us." One, a blond male, muttered as he drank some more tea. The other, a female with long black hair, shrugged and continued to watch the pot.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuki were at the top of Mount Hokage having an evening picnic. It was Naruto's idea to have the picnic and Sasuki quickly agreed to the idea. They had gone grocery shopping and Sasuki had picked out many cooking utensils. Along with the pots and pans, she had also bought a good amount of food to last for the week, charged on the Hokage's card.

After the last shopping trip, Sasuki convinced Naruto that they should take a bath and they went to the public bathes. Sasuki used the Henge no jutsu and transformed herself into Hinata, after learning that the girl was gone for the moment. However, she had transformed herself to the Hinata that she knew and basically caused confusion among the public. However, luckily no one would dare talk to a Hyuga and that was left at that. Naruto, however, was not so lucky. Plenty of the guys demanded to know who the Hyuga babe was until he used his Harlem no jutsu and caused every male to faint.

Afterwards, Sasuki had gotten him to change into something different then his normal attire. Somehow, along her shopping trip, she had bought a pair of black slacks and a black turtle neck with the kanji of toad on the back done in orange. After being convinced, he found that the outfit did looked good on him and happily thanked the girl for the new clothes. He wished that he could wear the protector, but Sasuki firmly told him not to. So he simply tied the thing to his belt and left it at that.

Sasuki had changed into a yukata of midnight black designed with white lilies and fireflies. The obi was a brilliant green lined with white and it set off well with the black. She had done her hair in loose pigtails that were tied with green ribbons. The protector was tied at the front of her obi.

Naruto remembered how the girl giggled at his expression when she showed him what she was wearing. But how could he not stare? She was the most beautiful being the world and she was wanted to be with him and only him.

He had ignored the thought that she was only with him because he was like her Naru-chan.

Then they had packed a huge basket full of food and tools before they had gone up to the mountain. That was when Sasuki built a fire and started to cook.

"Hey, I saw Lee, Sakura, Ino, and that Sasuke bastard today." Sasuki said as she began to drop in the vegetables. Naruto blinked at that. "Man, Lee looks so different and Sakura too! It's weird seeing those two not being mushy."

"Mushy? How did those two get together in your Konoha?" Naruto asked curiously. He just couldn't get the idea of Sakura choosing Lee over Sasuke any day.

"Well, it started with when we met at the chuunin exams. Sakura was pretty impressed with Lee from the beginning. He challenged me to a fight and beat me pretty good. You know his Lotus move? Well, lucky for me, Gai stopped him and all. Sakura kept teasing me that if that ass didn't interfere I would have been flat as a pancake. I got her back later for that comment. Anyway, it was at the third part of the exam that she got interested. You know how Lee can't use jutsus? Yeah, it was there that Sakura noticed him. Afterwards, she trained with him while helping out at the hospital. It just grew from there. They helped each other a lot together. Sakura taught him to control the Celestial gates within his body while he in turn trained her body to be stronger and faster. Naru-chan and I followed his training afterwards since we didn't want to lose to Sakura. I say that now, Sakura would be around the fourth strongest or fifth strongest female in Konoha. Naru-chan is the first, I'm second, Hinata is third, and Tenten is on and off against with Sakura for the last place." Sasuki explained as she began to fish out the finished product of homemade ramen.

"Really, Sakura is that strong!"

"Yeah, combine with her excellent charka control and smarts; she's pretty tough to beat. If I didn't have Itachi to train me, she probably would have beaten me a few times in practice." Sasuki replied as she set everything up. Naruto blinked and stared at Sasuki in wonder.

"You're really different."

"Huh?"

"I mean, the bastard wouldn't like the idea of anyone like Sakura to beat him and he wouldn't admit it unless you torture him to death. He's always after the strongest and most powerful nin to fight and he doesn't care much about anything else." Naruto mused after they said their thanks for the meal. He took a bite and was pleased at the taste of the home cooked ramen. This was better then the cup of noodles and even likely better then the ramen shop!

Sasuki was silent for a while, thinking and eating her own bowl of ramen. She quietly drank the broth before she answered to the comments that Naruto had provided to her about her counterpart.

"Naru-chan, I think the reason because he's different from me because he's a boy."

"I know that!" Naruto said pouting. Although a bit peeved by the obvious answer, he still accepted the second bowl of ramen that Sasuki provide.

"I don't mean it like that way. I mean that since he was born as a boy, the family might have put a lot of pressure on him. Remember, the two of us have Itachi for a brother and if he's similar to mine, that means Sasuke bastard has to deal with competing against an image. My Itachi is practically perfect and the family pretty much just dotted on him and looked up to him. I was the only one who didn't adore him as much. I thought he was a great brother, but it pissed me off so much that the old man kept on bragging about Itachi and how there was no one like him. Mom wasn't that bad, but she still acted the proud mother of a genius. Maybe your Sasuke bastard had to deal with something like that when he was kid." Sasuki said as she finally finished off her first bowl.

Naruto blinked at that. It was true in a way. Maybe Sasuki had a point that the bastard had a right to act like he did. Then he shook his head and frowned.

"Demo that still doesn't mean he could act like a bastard." Naruto grumbled. Sasuki gave a nod at that.

"True, but then guys often enough have a hard time trying to express what they feel. I've only met a few that don't care. Lee, Gai, and you." Sasuki said cheerfully.

"Hey, how come your Itachi didn't kill off your family?" Naruto asked. It was something that was bothering him for a while ever since he saw those pictures. It was weird seeing the older Uchiha relaxing with the group. Sasuki blinked and frowned at that.

"Saa, who knows? I think he did want to do at one point and I think he nearly did. I was seven at that time and I wasn't really paying any attention. There was this family meeting about something, I think it was because one of my cousins died, and I decided to skip it because I prefer spending my time with Naru-chan then with my family. Anyway, I had forgotten something from my room and I went back to get it. I tried to sneak in so that my parents wouldn't catch me and force me to attend. Che, a waste of energy to try since Itachi caught me. I think he was going to kill everyone but he started to do this whole drama speech thing and it bored me to death. So I got up and started to walk away." Sasuki said.

Naruto blinked at that. There was no way Sasuke would have done that to his brother.

"And then what happen?" he asked accepting a forth bowl. Sasuki pouted a bit before she continued.

"Hmm, I don't really remember. I remember that he asked me a bunch of questions and I answered him. There were these weird questions that I do remember him asking me. He asked me what the most important thing to me was. I told him that Naru-chan was. Then he asked me what I would do if something happened to her. I told him I would kill anyone who hurt her. Then he asked me if I were to choose between saving Naru-chan or Hokage, who would it be? I told him Naru-chan. He kept asking me all those questions about Naru-chan and choosing someone else. All of my answers were Naru-chan or related to Naru-chan. You got to remember that I was about seven when this happened and I was pretty stubborn and spoiled. My family wasn't too happy with me when they heard that I would choose Naru-chan over the Uchiha name. Itachi actually laughed at me for that." Sasuki mused.

Naruto blushed as he heard her answer. This girl was truly nothing like Sasuke. However he just had to know something else that had been bothering him.

"If Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan but you, would you choose revenge or Naru?" the blond asked softly.

"Naru." Came the prompt answer. Sasuki giggled at the expression on Naruto's face.

"But how come Sasuke is so determined about killing Itachi and you're not?"

"That's because I don't care. You have to understand, this Sasuke is a guy. Chances are that he uses Itachi as a role model and he felt betrayed when Itachi killed everyone. I never thought much about Itachi being much of a role model for me. One is because I'm a girl and two is that I was pretty twisted as a kid. I think it has to deal with Itachi being more of an attention getter and I just got the leftovers. I faced reality that Itachi is always going to be a favorite pretty early in life and I figured that there's no point in trying to be like Itachi. In a way, I sort of hated my family a bit. So even if Itachi did kill off the entire clan, I probably would have no interest in going after him for revenge."

The two went quiet after that and finished off their meals. Both of them were thinking about what they had learned from the other. When finished, Sasuki took the dirty bowls and chopsticks, putting them into the pot to carry back later. Naruto simply sat back and she joined him, snuggling against him.

"Ano…" Naruto began as his face turned red at the close contact.

"Nani?" Sasuki mumbled as she snuggled closer.

"Nothing." The blond muttered and just enjoyed the extra warmth.

The two simply sat close together while the night grew darker. Slowly, fireflies began to light up much to the delight of both. Soon, the two began to have a contest on who could catch the fireflies closest to them. Naruto managed to catch ten while Sasuki caught twelve. The two giggled and laughed at their foolish actions before calming down once again.

"Ne, Naruto." Sasuki mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for being with me on my birthday."

"Uh-hn."

"We should go back."

"Yeah."

"Let's get up after five minutes."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was beginning to get ticked off when the clock was showing it was nine. Here she was with all the paperwork that she had faked for the entire day and night, and the two brats that were suppose to be up and at them were not even here in her office. Oh, she was so going to kill them once they go through her door. Hell! She had to take care of that stupid mess the Uchiha girl had left. Gave the guard a healing and had him take the day off. However, at least all of the females were mostly to their senses which meant that more missions could be completed.

A knock interrupted her mental ranting and Shizune came in with a small smile.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto and the girl are here." The assistant said as she gestured for the two to enter the office. Tsunade was about to scream bloody murder at them except when she looked at them, she found herself chuckling.

The two teens looked tired and were leaning towards each other for support. Due to her height, Sasuki was leaning her head on the top of Naruto's while the blond was leaning on the girl's shoulders. Both of them had equally sleepy expressions.

"Old hag, what did you want?" Sasuki grumbled while yawning. That snapped the Hokage from going motherly on the two and she punched the girl.

"Bakas! In case you've forgotten, I spent the night doing paperwork for you! Here, one fake contract between Uzumaki and Umichi containing that to bring peace between the families, firstborn of the opposite sex will be united, blah, blah, blah. And here is a scroll containing that you're next mission, Naruto, will be making sure that Sasuki stays with you nearly at all times. You're duty is to make sure that no one bothers her more then necessary and that she does not give away the fact that she is an Uchiha."

Naruto gave a nod and began to reach out of the papers; however Tsunade pulled away at the last second and gave the two a very serious look.

"I'm not kidding here, brats. If anyone and I do mean anyone, ever finds out that Sasuki is an Uchiha, there will bloodshed going all around Konoha. That is something that can not happen. As ninjas of Konoha, the two of you must prevent any harm to the village. So, Sasuki, you better find a different fighting style, because that Uchiha brat will figure out and so will Kakashi."

Sasuki made a noise at the warning and snatched the papers.

"Che. Kakashi is no problem. I'll just open my mouth and he'll keep away from me like that." The girl muttered tiredly. Naruto gave a nod at that, not paying any attention.

"Is that so? And care to explain just how opening your mouth will stop Kakashi from being suspicious?" Tsunade drawled.

"I know all of his dirty secrets. I know why he's always late and why he reads those perverted books. I also know that he likes cosplay and that he thinks up alls these fantasies involving maid and nurse costumes." Came the answer. "I also know that he's bi and prefers someone totally innocent and a bit of a prude. So don't worry old hag, he ain't after you."

Tsunade sighed while the girl was nursing another lump on her head. Luckily for Kakashi, Naruto was fast asleep on his feet and missed what Sasuki had said about his sensei.

"Even so, do not use the Sharingan, the Chidori, or any move that belongs to the Uchiha clan."

"What! Not even a tiny fire jutsu! How the hell am I going to reheat any soup!" the girl complained.

"Make a fire from scratch."

"Ano.."

Tsunade and Sasuki turned to see Shizune trying to get their attention.

"Sasuki-san, you can't use any fire jutsu. You're name sake is Umichi, they would expect that you know water jutsu then fire."

Silence danced into the office as a breeze past by. Naruto was still sleeping, unaware of a problem that existed in the plan of keeping the world from knowing that another Uchiha had appeared.

"Fuck, I hate water jutsu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was sulking once again. Yesterday was over, but still, he came early to meet for training and once again, no blond dobe! Sakura came by on time, and after a couple of hours, Kakashi showed up. However, the blond dobe had not been seen or heard.

"Maybe he forgot." Kakashi muttered while staring at his book. Sasuke looked at his sensei with a small amount of interest before he stared intently back at the road. For some reason, Kakashi seemed tense. The older man hadn't even bothered with his lies and excuses.

"Maybe his date lasted all night." Sakura said as she tried to think just who this girl was. Kakashi perked at that.

"Date? Naruto went on a date? I didn't see anyone with him at the bookstore." Kakashi murmured thoughtfully.

"Eh? We didn't see you there, Kakashi! We saw Naruto there too!" Sakura said with surprise. Kakashi gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, I only passed him by, nothing more. So what is this about a date?"

"Oh! The old ramen cook, Choiji, and Ino's mother both saw Naruto with a girl yesterday. She's supposed to be a real beauty. Her name is Sasuki, she can cook ramen, she poses underwear in front of Naruto, she does PDA, and she's a ninja here in Konoha." Sakura rambled on. Kakashi blinked at all of the information.

"Lucky Naruto, so does what does this beauty look like?"

"Long black hair, pale skin, taller then the dobe, big breasts, and she's walking towards us." Sasuke snarled. Kakashi and Sakura turned to see what Sasuke was looking at and both of them were shock.

Coming towards them were two people. One was Naruto, who was easily identified by his colorful orange jacket and his blond hair. The other was a female who was taller then the blond and was currently leaning against him for support. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the girl was beautiful. Long flowing raven hair that was let loose, pale skin that seem to glow from the light, a killer body, and clothing that were made to fit was the image that fit with the rumors.

Sasuke could barely notice the way Kakashi was drooling and how Sakura was gawking due to his own turmoil of anger. So this was the bitch that took away all of the dobe's attention. He had to admit that the girl was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, and despite her height, she and the dobe looked good together. However, there was something about her that made him want to tear out that pretty hair and to just beat black and blue bruises on that flawless skin. Then he might just rip her limp to limp and then use a Chidori just to finish her off for good. He had a feeling that the girl might be one of those zombie types that came back from the dead.

"Yo." the girl called out tiredly. Naruto gave a nod to his friends before his eyes began to droop.

"Yo! Naruto! Who is this and just how long have you been keeping this a secret?" Kakashi teased.

Naruto looked at his sensei in confusion, mostly due to the lack of sleep, while the girl gave a yawn before she looked at Kakashi in the eye.

"Umichi Sasuki. I'm Naru-chan's fiancée."

There was a pause as the other three processed the words into their brains.

"NANI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be quite honest, Naruto had actually thought that having Sasuki pretending to be his fiancée would be fun. He would actually be the envy of all and he could just rub that fact into the bastard's face. However, the blond soon found out that having a fiancée did not help him get the upper hand against the Uchiha. Especially when the said bastard looks like he hates the fiancée. And it did not help that the fiancée hated the bastard's guts. Naruto had to admit it was sort of funny that the two Uchihas hated each other. Maybe it was like that saying of hating one's self or something like that.

However, the speculation was not helping the blond in the least. In fact, he was getting tired of the two fighting.

It was not as if the two were fighting openly with kunais and jutsus or anything. The fight between the two was like a cold war. Naruto could not understand just how introductions lead to a silent battle of wills or whatever Uchihas do when they get pissy. All he could remember was Sakura questioning Sasuki who seemed happy to talk with her until the bastard said something that pissed the girl off. Whatever it was, Naruto had not paid any attention due to teasing from Kakashi, it got Sasuki into some heated frenzy since now the two can't seem to stop glaring at each other.

So Naruto was stuck training with Sakura since for some reason or another, due to the fact that the two Uchihas had been fighting over who got to train with the blond and Kakashi took the decision away from them. At first the two were furious with Kakashi and tried to think of a way to avoid sparring together. Now, the two can't seem to stop fighting.

Naruto sighed as he watched with Sakura and Kakashi. It was almost lunchtime and the two still haven't taken a break. They had been going nonstop for at least two hours and they looked like it too. Both of their raven locks were wet from sweat. Sasuki had to put her long hair into a bun to prevent Sasuke from grabbing at it like the first time he did. Naruto had to admit he was surprise that Sasuke would do that to a girl. The blond had never seen the other teen even touch his fan girls. At least Sasuke was not using the Sharingan.

"She's pretty good."

Naruto jumped at the sound of Kakashi's voice. For the first time in a while, Kakashi did not bring out his perverted book. Instead, he was watching the fight.

"Y-yeah." Naruto stuttered. Somehow his gut was screaming that what Kakashi might say next would be bad.

"Sasuke is holding back, but to last this long with him just sparring is pretty good. What village is she from?" Kakashi asked serenely. Naruto nearly panicked at that before he remembers Tsunade's words.

"None of your business, Kakashi-sensei! Tsunade-ba-chan says not to give out any more information then the fact that she's my fiancée!" Naruto stated before he stuck his tongue out. Kakashi gave a nod as he eyed the scroll that was forgotten on the ground. The blond was thankful that Tsunade wrote down his 'mission' so that his nosy sensei would not press him more for answers.

"Still, she's pretty good. I'm surprise that the Village of the Rain did not have her at the chuunin exams."

Naruto decided that he needed to stay silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Listen asshole! You quit calling my Naru-chan a dobe! Only I can say that!"

Sasuke only answer that comment by activating his Sharingan and hitting the girl hard. He gave a smirk as his fist met flesh and his ears heard a load gasp. After sparring and holding back for almost two hours, it felt really good just to land a punch and using almost all he had. Especially if that punch made the girl fly away about twenty feet. He frowned at that. Sasuke was hoping for fifty feet.

"Eh! Bastard! That's a girl you're hitting!"

Sasuke smirked as he hard the dobe yelling at him. Now he finally got the idiot's attention. Sasuke was about to give out an insult when he felt pain on his right cheek and his entire body flying into the air.

"HA! Take that bastard! You want to take the gloves off! Well, bring it on! I'll kick your sorry ass so hard that Kami-sama will see it in the next coming centuries! Bring it on, bitch!" Sasuki screamed as she waved her fist at the fallen Uchiha.

"Urusai, wench." Sasuke spat as he got up. Now he was really pissed. Girl or not, he was not going to let this slide. He could sense his charka getting ready to form the Chidori. Sasuke could practically imagine his hand going through the wench's body and he smirk in anticipation.

"Eh! Iruka-sensei!"

The call took the attention of the two raven hair teens as all bloodlust disappeared. The two turned to see Naruto hugging Iruka, causing both to sulk for some reason. Unknowingly, the two teens were thinking how it sucked that Iruka took Naruto's attention just as things were going to get exciting. Sasuke sulked silently, however Sasuki did not sit back quietly.

"Ne! Naru-chan! Don't ignore me!"

Sasuke twitched as he watched the wench glomp the blond idiot. Honestly, the wench was like Sakura, only worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's that part. I'm going to think up what the hell to do next…I know I'm going to have Hinata sometime soon…. But the hell should I do next! Oh wait, I got Iruka to do…


End file.
